The Day She Said Yes
by Xx Paws xX
Summary: Oneshot. Ever wonder how Lily finally said yes to James?


**The Day She Said Yes**

"GOOD MORNING, GOOD MORNING, TO YOU!" Sirius sang loudly and rather off-key as he pulled open the hangings around James's four-poster bed. "GOOD MORNING, GOOD MORNING, IT'S GREAT TO STAY UP LATE! GOOD MORNING, GOOD MORNING, TO YOU!" He sang another verse of the song in the same manner as before, and began jumping up and down on James's bed.

"Gerroffme!" James's voice was muffled by the pillow over his head. "Geddimoffme!"

Suddenly James heard Remus' voice. "Padfoot, leave him alone. It's 7:30 in the morning, after all!"

James sat bolt upright in his bed, knocking Sirius—who had been jumping on James's knees at the time—off the bed with a loud thump. "WHAT?!" he screamed. "SEVEN…BLOODY…THIRTY?!"

Sirius picked himself up from the floor and dusted himself, grinning cheekily at James. "Yup!" he said cheerfully before beginning the song again. "Good morning, good MORNING, to—mph!"

James had picked up his pillow and chucked it across the room, hitting Sirius square in the face.

"You're going to pay for that one, Prongsie!" Sirius picked up his pillow and threw it at James, who was rubbing his eyes wearily. The pillow hit his head with a rather loud thwack.

"What was THAT for, eh?" James exclaimed rubbing his head gingerly while Remus laughed in the background. James reached into the pillowcase and pulled out a mirror. "Padfoot, you dolt! You left your mirror in there!"

"Right!" Sirius said, picking the mirror out of his friend's hand. He looked into the mirror and exclaimed, "James Potter!" Suddenly Sirius's voice seemed to echo, as though it were in two places at once.

"You know what's amusing is that Wormtail's sleeping through this whole thing!" Remus chuckled, jabbing his thumb behind him towards a bed. Snores were issuing from the bed so loudly that the curtains were moving out and in; in accordance with each loud snore, the curtains would flutter outwards.

Sirius guffawed. "Hey, Prongs, I know you're obsessed with Quidditch, but this is _too_ much!" He beckoned Remus over and pointed at the mirror. "Lily Jamesie's got snitches on his britches!"

James blushed profusely and pulled his mirror out of his pajama trousers. It was identical to Sirius's.

Meanwhile, Sirius began to hop around the room, chanting loudly. "SNITCHES ON HIS BRITCHES! SNITCHES ON HIS BRITCHES! SNITCHES ON HIS BRITCHES!"

"Stop it, Padfoot," Remus said, trying to be stern. The effect was ruined, however, by the wide grin tugging at his lips. "Prongs needs to get ready for his date with Lily."

James spluttered. "My—my—my WHAT?! With…WHO?!"

"Your date," Remus said, with the air of one explaining the sum of two and two, as Sirius continued to chant and jump around in the background, "with Lily."

"Hold on a second," James said, standing up and tripping on his blanket.

"Yes, Prongs, Lily Evans," Remus said, laughing at the shocked look on James's face.

"_The_ Lily Evans!" Sirius exclaimed, laughing wildly and still jumping up and down.

"Did you give Sirius any sugar?" James asked Remus.

Remus shrugged his shoulders. "Y'know, some of my chocolate stash _is _missing…"

"Never mind that now," James said hurriedly. "How did _I_ get a date with _Lily_?"

"You didn't," Remus said, smiling and folding his arms across his pajama-clad chest.

"I—di—wait, _WHAT_?" James stuttered, confused. "I didn't? Why do I have to get ready, then?"

"Because you're going to ask her," Remus said matter-of-factly.

James trudged out to the lake, alone, where Remus had arranged for him to meet with Lily. Lily sat reading under the beech tree that had browning leaves from the fall weather. She turned around, and, seeing James, stood up. James gulped and continued walking towards her, looking at his feet. Finally he was standing right in front of her, cracking his fingers nervously. Lily smiled, waiting for him to speak.

"So, um…well, Remus told me to come here because you'd be here so I came here so I could see you here," James gushed quickly.

"I see," Lily said, smiling at the blush crawling up on James's downcast face.

He kicked a rock back and forth in between his feet. "So he told me to tell you to come on a date with me…well, not to _tell_ you, but to ask you. Yeah, to ask you for a date. Well, no, not _for_ a date, but if you would come with me, and…well, yeah," James babbled.

"Sure," Lily said happily, but James wasn't paying attention.

"So then I told him that no way are you going to say yes, but he just told me to come here, so I did, and now I'm standing here like the prat that you think I am, waiting for you to say no. But don't feel bad, just say no so that I can go and tell Remus that I was right, and then I'll just sit in the dorm or something, wondering what I did wrong, and—"

"James!" Lily exclaimed, lifting his face to look at her. "I said yes!" She stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek.

James put his hand to his cheek, blushing profusely. "Oh," he said dazedly, as Lily laughed. "Next Hogsmeade trip, then?"

"Of course."

**A/N: Hi! Thanks for reading my random little one-shot. I wrote it when I was bored in math class. Sorry the ending's kinda crummy. Um, thanks again, and review )**


End file.
